1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for electrooptic devices such as liquid crystal devices to reduce the voltage amplitude of the data lines and to achieve high-definition display.
2. Related Art
Electrooptic devices such as liquid crystal devices have pixel capacitors (liquid-crystal capacitors) corresponding to the intersections of scanning lines and data lines. When there is a need to drive the pixel capacitors by an alternating current, the components of a data-line driving circuit which provides data signals to the data lines are required to have resistance to voltage corresponding to the voltage amplitude of the data signals, because the voltage amplitude has positive and negative polarities. To meet this need, there is proposed a technique for reducing the voltage amplitude of the data signals by providing storage capacitors in parallel to the pixel capacitors and by driving capacitor lines connected to a common storage capacitor in synchronism with the selection of a scanning line in binary (refer to JP-A-2001-83943).
However, since this technique employs a structure in which a capacitor-line driving circuit and a scanning-line driving circuit (substantially, a shift register) share the same lines, the circuit configuration for driving the capacitor lines are complicated.